


The Effect Of Guardian Angels Upon Rolling Your Lover In Your Arms And Blowing The Candles Out

by hoffnung_ipi



Category: Folk Songs
Genre: Christianity, Divine grace, F/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffnung_ipi/pseuds/hoffnung_ipi
Summary: It can be tempting to have an illicit tryst with your sweetheart, but it's not worth it. Because the blood of Christ redeems, you have a chance to bind yourself and your love to a more responsible and just course of action.





	The Effect Of Guardian Angels Upon Rolling Your Lover In Your Arms And Blowing The Candles Out

Then, with the candle-light reflecting glowingly off hair and face and throat, the young Anna said, “Roll me in your arms, my love, and blow the candles out.”

Her love the apprentice did not accede to this request. From across the city where the tall churches stood came a great chime; a high, clear, ringing sound that coruscated through the air and arced about the world, strong and beautiful without being painful or loud. And yet there was more than just sound in that great ringing; what no chart of phases and frequencies could touch and no record of reverberation could perceive. It rang through their ears and coursed into their souls, awakening memories deeply bound that had been eroded by time and the cares of the world. 

_WRONG. BAD IDEA. DON’T. _

In an instant, the air seemed to turn from unseasonable sultriness to the true cold of autumn, and the wind arose. Anna drew her white nightgown about herself more closely, and her love cast his long woolen cloak about her. But her bright blue eyes turned from soft to hard, and a piercing aspect came into them. “Your apprenticeship will be over in a year”, she said. “Then you will have a living.”

Justin replied, “Yes, I will have my work and my living as a journeyman. It may not be what you are accustomed to, but it will be enough for us.”

Anna’s face softened just a little. “My mother is so anxious to see me married. I will speak to them, over a few weeks. If I make it clear what the other options are, they will come around, since they know that they can count on you in the end. Even if you are not the prince of merchants.”

Justin answered, against the rising roar of wind, “Yes, I will do this for you. Look in our hidey-hole to see when we will meet again, and I will forge a ring for when your parents come to understanding.”

Then Anna embraced Justin in her arms, with the candles still lighting up the room around them, and they shared one gentle kiss, and Justin whispered a few words in his love’s ear; unknown to anyone save them alone. 

When this was ended, Anna carefully opened the window, and Justin silently slipped out into the darkened street, and walked the long mile and a half filled with hope and joy as the wind rippled past his long cloak. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unto the end, a challenge from Christ against a song of temptation. 
> 
> Specifically, this song, http://www.traditionalmusic.co.uk/bawdy-songs/001073.HTM, which also appears in a bit different form (where the young lady seems to be the narrator) in Assassin's Creed IV. 
> 
> A somewhat different version also exists where the young man is a sailor and where he actually marries the young lady. This is still something which should and must be done before, not after. 
> 
> Of course, when the viewpoint character is the young man, he seems a bit selfish with her life beyond just being horny. This is a bit more sympathetic interpretation -- would he have heeded the message from the Lord otherwise?


End file.
